2020
by ugetzu
Summary: Despues que el mundo paso el 2012, todos los habitantes de la tierra pensaron que todo sobre la destruccion es mentira...aunque talves no...


hola a todos este es el primer cap de esta interesante aventura (esta narrado en diferentes formas para que no sea tan aburrido ojala que lo disfruten

Todo empez el 31 de diciembre del a o 2020 , el mundo ya estaba cansado de falsas profec as del fin del mundo, todos dec an que era una gran mentira, pero ese d a a las 11 de la noche un gran agujero en el cielo, se abri era tan oscuro como los sentimientos y esperanzas murtas de la humanidad, el gobierno ya estaba esper ndolo, ellos sab an que esa cosa vendr a, se unieron todas las naciones todo el mundo estuvo unido por primera vez, todas las naciones sacaron sus armas avanzadas nunca antes vistas, rodearon esa cosa y se prepararon para disparar, todo el mundo dijo "es un truco del gobierno para asustarnos no hagan caso" pero por desgracia no...todos los humanos siguieron con sus fiestas tranquilos, siguieron viviendo comiendo todo!, pero cuando dieron las 12 de la noche todo empez a ser una masacre, el gobierno no le importo evacuar las zonas fue un gran error, pero bueno nadie se espero lo siguiente, una luz tan brillante que pod a iluminar la m s oscura noche sali del agujero, los soldados trataron de mirar hacia arriba y lo nico se vio fue como 4 ngeles saliendo de ese agujero negro y descendiendo hacia donde estaban los soldados en el centro de todo los soldados al ver que eran ngeles ellos tiraron sus armas por respeto y se hincaron ante la gloria de los ngeles, los solados sintieron una gran felicidad al verlo pero esa felicidad se trasformo en sufrimiento, los supuesto ngeles de luz eran m s bien mensajeros de la muerte, sus alas se trasformaron en un color negro y su rostro se borro la sonrisa y se trasformo en una expresi n de sed de sangre, un mensajero alz la mano y menos de un segundo mato a mas de 1000 soldados murieron tan r pido... los soldados restantes cogieron sus armas para disparar pero era in til las balas no hac an da o en ellos, pero el fin y d era inminente cuando esos ngeles bajaron... todo fue in til, un gran d a se trasformo en el principio del fin para a raza humana, los mensajeros empezaron a destruirlo todo, cuando casi todos los soldados estaban muertos muchos demonios salieron del hoyo negro billones y billones de ellos de todo tipo de forma, fue una masacre total, ellos mataron a hombres, ni os, ancianos, mujeres y bebes, incluso se sent an felices ver como los humanos se hincaban y suplicaban por pierda, ellos lo disfrutaban tanto... pero las suplicas eran in tiles porque los asesinaban con crueldad, los pocos sobrevivientes se ocultaron bajo tierra rendajes, acaltarrilas y catacumbas, el mundo de arriba se quedo lleno de cad veres y destrucci n le dimos por nombre a esas cosas entes!

CAPITULO 1 Esperanza Hombre: *apunta su dedo hacia delante mientras mira y grita* atrapen a ese mocoso! robo una bolsa de manzanas!

Ese ni o se llama takato es el nieto del jefe de la aldea es travieso amigable nunca se rinde y tiene una muy diferente forma de ver el mundo, pero tiene un gran problema es algo torpe

takato: ha ha nunca me atraparas! *sigue corriendo y se esconde entre un conducto del renaje por un rato, despu s de que se da cuenta que no lo persiguen sale de su escondite y seba a los lados mas deprimentes de la aldea y el chico ve a unos ni os muy j venes una ni a de 2 anos con un osito de peluche en su mano y un chico de 7 anos adelante de su hermana tratando de protegerla de 2 tipos que quer an da arlos, takato se detiene y se da cuenta y se acerca a ellos mientras sujeta la bolsa de manzanas con sus dos manos y dice ''hey! ustedes!""

los tipos racionan y se voltean y miran con expresi n de enojados al ver el mocoso con una bolsa de manzana su ropa sucia y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos,

Hombres: largo de aki mocoso!

takato: dejen de molestar a esos ni os o se las ver n conmigo

los hombres se acercan a takato enojados, y truenan sus dedos para pegarle, aunque sean muy musculoso son tontos.

takato mira como los dos tipos se acercan a el, y uno de los hombres le lanza un golpe pero takato sin hacer mucho esfuerzo esquiva los golpes muy f cil y el otro hombre al ver lo que est pasando se mete a la pelea "vas a pagar mocoso" eso dijo el tipo, takato lanza la bolsa con manzanas hacia arriba y descubre uno de sus ojos moviendo la cabeza y en su ojo caf sale una l nea blanca en su pupila y en unos segundos noquea a los dos hombres nadie alcanzo a ver c mo pero despu s de noquearlos atrapa las manzanas atrapa la bolsa de manzana y baja la mirada y su ojo se vuelve a cubrir con su cabello y se acerca a los ni os con la bolsa y los ni os retroceden un poco asustados

Takato: TU! *le da un coscorr n al ni o*

ni o: T.T auchhhh

takato: te dije que no vinieras a estos lugares, me preocupo mucho!

los ni os se apenaron un poco y bajaron la cabeza, pero takato empez a sonre r al ver sus expresiones y alza su cara y sele destapa los ojos pero ahora no tiene nada de l neas en sus ojos

takato: les traje algo

takato les da las manzanas a los ni os y ellos empiezan a comer muy alegres, la ni ita le da un abrazo y le agradece

takato: ^^

El ni o se da cuenta que takato no est comiendo y le pregunta "porque no comes?"

takato: son solamente para ustedes *se para y les da la vuela y se va caminando* Heey recuerden no venir por estos sitios vale?

ninos: siiii!

takato le pudo traer felicidad a ni os solitarios, mientras takato se aleja m s y se acerca m s al centro de la aldea...

Hombre: TE ENCONTRE!

takato: ehhh? o_O

el hombre lo sujeta por la espalda muy fuerte

takato: sueltameeeeeee .

el hombre lo sostiene con todas sus fuerzas y lo lleva a la casa del jefe de la aldea, cuando llegan un anciano como de 100 anos o mas pero con buena salud abre la puerta y mira a su nieto.

jefe: ahora que se robo?

hombre: manzanas, muchas!

jefe: ayy takato, gracias buen por traerlo sus manzanas ser n pagadas buen hombre

el hombre hace una reverencia y suelta a takato y le dice al jefe " si, mi se or" despu s de eso el hombre se va y takato y el jefe se meten a la casa y takato se sienta en el sof

Jefe: porque takato?

takato: NO fue mi culpa! es que trato de comprar pero los mayores dicen que mi dinero no vale nada -.- solo lo dicen porque soy menor, eso es discriminaci n!

jefe. . . . . y donde est n las manzanas?

takato: todas las manzanas que robe no es para mi, es para una familia... o bueno lo que quedo de ella, ellos pasan muchos d as sin comer!

jefe: . . . . *abraza a takato y sonr e* hahaha!ese es mi nieto! siempre pensando en los demas

takato: hehe... abuelo...*se pone serio* dime que paso con mis padres?

El jefe suelta a takato y se pone serio y dice "porque lo preguntas"?

takato: es que...ps...porque soy un muestro, soy un bicho raro!

Jefe: *suspira* vamos takato...no lo eres. eres especial

takato:,,,,je... soy nico en esta aldea que puede usar poderes del mundo astral *chasquea sus dedos y de sus dedos salen una bola de fuego muy peque a * aunque no me sirve de mucho...

Jefe: los puedes usar porque fuiste elegido takatoo

takato: *cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el sofa * pero anda por lo menos algo si?

Jefe: est bien.. Tu madre y padre eran muy buenas personas los dos eran de bandos distintos, pero lucharon por el mismo prop sito al final. eran grandes guerreros ambos no eran...

el jefe se detiene al ver que takato est dormido (n.n) y dice" ay takato es mejor as , aun no est s listo para saber la verdad"... FIN DEL CAPITULO 


End file.
